Real World: Crossover, Opening the Door to Chaos
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: There's going to be a Real World show in Japan..with characters from DBZ, Ranma 1/2 ,SM, Project A-ko and more!


  
Somewhere in the bowels on the MTV Japan branch(author's note:I think there is one,they have branches all other the world).  
  
"We need a local Real World show" one of the shadowy(Seeleish) figures said.   
  
"Yeah Japan has some real weirdoes" another said and threw some photos onto the table and into the light. Some of the pictures are of Lum, Ryoga, Vegeta, Goku, A-ko, Ranma, Piccolo and a bad picture of the Sailor Senshi.   
  
"Well I think I can get them" another figure said.   
  
"Really?" the first showy figure said.   
  
"Yes" the third one said.  
  
"With that this session of the Tripredacus council ends" the second figure says.  
  
"Quit calling this that!" shadowy figure one and three yell.   
***  
Vegeta was going though Bulma's mail.   
  
"Bill, bill, worthless woman magazine, junk mail, bill, hey something for me" Vegeta said. Vegeta opens the letter on the spot.   
  
"hmm be on TV, get paided..free house to use...hmmm I don't...in Jubban! Hey I can beat up all the monsters and the Sailor Senshi for training." Vegeta says to himself.   
  
He runs into the house and bellows"WOMAN! I AM LEAVING AND WILL BE SOME SHOW CALLED 'REAL WORLD' I WOULD ORDER YOU TO PACK MY BAGS...BUT I DOUBT THAT YOU WOULD"   
  
"My ears...Vegea you didn't have to yell" Bulma says as she sees Vegeta fly out the front door with two suitcases in his hands.   
  
***  
  
Ranma got a letter in the mail and ran to get packed. After he got packed he jumped out the window.   
  
"I need a vacation..hope this goes better than my last one" Ranma muttered to himself as he leaped roof to roof towards Juuban.   
  
***  
  
A-ko got packed as fast as she could. He told her parents she could handle whatever Juuban's monsters could dish out...unless Darkseid showed up but then again if that happened she would probably show up anyway.   
  
***  
Tenchi got packed as fast as he could. He hoped in Tokyo he could get some peace..though in Juuban Ryoko and Aeka's fight wouldn't be too abnormal to the normal chaos...and maybe the Sailor Senshi could stop them. OK that was a big maybe but they had a better chance that he did.   
  
***  
  
Washu watched Tenchi and smiled.   
  
"You're not getting away that easy Tenchi" she said.   
***  
  
Son Goku looked at the letter in the mail.   
  
"I wonder if I should do it" he said outloud.   
  
"Gohan you have to study if you want to be intelligent and not end up fighting freaks, weirdoes, aliens and other assorted things like your father" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Too late for that mom" Gohan muttered.   
  
"What was that?" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"Mom I've already been fighting" Gohan said.   
  
"That has to stop" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"OK since the letter is addressed to Gohan and me I better bring it up" Goku thought and then said" Hey Chi Chi Gohan and I can be on the Real World"   
  
"Huh? What's the Real World?" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"Some show some TV network makes that films people in some house" Goku said.   
  
"No..this probably someway so you can train Gohan to fight those Androids" Chi Chi said.   
  
Goku sighed. "Honey when a Super Saiyen from the future says the creations of a guy whose butt I kicked want to kill me, I tend to take them seriously" he said.   
  
"I don't and that's final!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"I hate to do this but... Solar beam!" Goku yelled and said"Gohan get packed and hurry!"   
  
***  
  
Ataru Moroboshi ran out of the house with a single suitcase. He was going to be free from Lum! He had a feeling this Real World would strange, but he didn't care..as long as Lum wasn't on it.   
  
***  
  
Urd got a letter in the mail.   
  
"Hmm appear on a TV show..hmmm sounds interesting" Urd though as she packed her bags.   
  
***  
  
If Ryoga Hibiki was ever home would have noticed a letter addressed to him to be on the Real World..however...  
  
"Where am I now?" Ryoga said looking at Access.   
  
"The universe of Marvels" Access said.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru Chiba looked at the letter. "Hmmm might be a bit of a challenge to keep my secret identity secret, but it will make closer to Usagi..and all the battles..though I have this feeling something strange will happen..but I'll do it"   
  
***  
  
Nuku Nuku wondered why papa-san wanted her to be on TV. Though it might be fun.  
  
***  
  
Kami, guardian of the Earth got a feeling something strange was going to happen. He hoped this wan't going to be like that mess with Garlic Jr.  
  
***  
  
author's notes: It has begun. May any gods, Kami or Primus(Transformers God from their comics) have mercy on the souls on anyone that has to work with this cast. Same with the Sailor Senshi after they get a load of Vegeta(like in the Apartment series). ANd why did I pick Juuban for the place to have those characters...well why not?   
  



End file.
